Under the Cherry Blossoms
by Tsunolin
Summary: Two years after Gundam Seed Destiny. Cagalli has settled into her life as the head of Orb. After all these years, imagine her surprise when she finally meets up with her former flame, Athrun Zala. UPDATES: 4/23/09- new chapter R&R plz.
1. Preface

Okay, well basically if you guys have noticed by the title already, my inspiration was cherry blossoms. This fiction takes place about two years after Gundam Seed Destiny has ended. Please R&R if you want me to continue! Anyway, onto the boring stuff…

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Seed/Destiny but if I did…I would have changed the ending ^ ^**

So please be nice, this is my first fic in a _while_.

* * *

**Preface**

**

* * *

  
**

"Cagalli, you must listen to reason."

"Reason? You call this reason?!" An infuriated blonde with amber eyes cried. She tugged at her collared shirt, before flopping onto her bed. The twenty-year old was outraged. All of her closet friends were trying to convince her to attend Orb's annual anniversary ball in a _dress_. Although she had experienced this horror before, she wasn't anymore please this time then the last time.

Her pink haired friend took a seat next to her on the bed, patting her shoulder. A few dresses lay around the two.

"Come on Cagalli, they are beautiful dresses. Hand tailored especially for you." Lacus Clyne attempted to console her.

"They all look the same to me." Cagalli murmured, rubbing her forehead. She couldn't very well wear a dress shirt and pants, could she? This was an extremely formal occasion. She rolled onto her stomach, as she contemplated another way out.

"There is no way out. Now take a deep breath, pick a dress, and meet me downstairs within an hour." Lacus said. She was firm in purpose, and Cagalli knew there was nothing she could do to dispute this. Lacus' blue heels clicked against the floor as she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Cagalli got to her feet, ever so slowly, before gazing at the dresses, one by one. She picked the simplest one, lifting it up to herself as she gazed in the mirror.

Things couldn't get much worse...right?

* * *

Short chapter, sorry! R&R and hope you liked it…I'm only giving you a taste of what's to come ;P


	2. Phase One: The Annual Anniversary Ball

Sorry guys! It's been a while since my last update. Basically, my only excuse is AP exams are coming up…and I'm a junior in high school ^ ^; And I am taking _four_ exams…can you believe that?! I need to take 2 Subject tests (U.S history & English), The SAT, & the ACT!!!! I am dying here. Anyway, thanks for the R&R so I will address you guys.

**XxMissWingsxX:** Thanks, I can't wait to see where this goes too! (I am guilty of not planning everything out. Ideas just pop into my head, & I type them up)

**Hegodart: **Yeah…short. That's an understatement. This one is longer. I promise.

**cottongreentea:** Yes I'm excited too! I love Athrun!!!! :D This idea came to be because I was recalling the ending to GSD and it made me upset…

**asucaga love: **Yeah, I've wanted to write/read series that take place after GSD also. They totally ruined the series by leaving such a crappy ending! It should have tied more things together and wrapped things up better. I'm up for another sequel just because the ending of GSD sucked!

**AsuCaga01:** Thanks, here's the next chapter…_finally_.

**karisse: **Yes you are right! I'm lucky I got seven reviews for just a shortttt chapter. I appreciate it guys! Thank-you! *bows*

**FLowANIntErest.: **Here's the next chapter. Longer. Much longer.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Phase 1: **The Annual Anniversary Ball

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

­­­­­­­­

Cagalli's statement was the worst jinx in the book. Her feet were killing her, and she regretted pairing the simple gown with the high heels she currently wore. Things continued to get worse, when Lacus informed her that she had to make a speech. Apparently she should have prepared one already, but Cagalli neglected that fact. Perhaps it had been said to her before, but she simply forgot, or wasn't listening. She tended to zone out sometimes.

As the blonde refilled her glass of punch, she stared at her reflection, running a few lines in her head. How exactly should she go about addressing Orb? She wasn't the best public speech maker. Especially when she didn't have a speech prepared. Her eyes darted nervously around the room. What if she made a fool of herself? And worst of all…embarrassed her father's memory?

"Cagalli. It's almost time for your speech." A friendly face appeared before her. Kira Yamato, her brother and close friend. Over the years he had grown quite a lot, in height and maturity.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Cagalli replied, grasping her stomach to heighten the effect.

"Well, then you better do it later. Lacus is about to address you." Kira eyed his sister warily, before moving to join the audience. As Lacus gracefully ascended the stairwell leading to the podium, Cagalli couldn't help but feel nauseous.

"You were simply brilliant Cagalli!" Lacus commended the blonde girl. Cagalli sat in her bedroom, having completed her speech. She was breaking out in a sweat and feeling sick all over again. She was lying on her bed, taking deep breaths.

"One of the musicians dedicated a composition to you. So you should probably come back out in another fifteen minutes. Would you like me to get you anything?" Lacus smiled widely.

"No, I'm alright. I'll catch up. Just give me a few to recover." Cagalli replied.

"Alright, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Her pink-haired friend left the room, shutting it slowly behind her. As Cagalli recovered her wits, she rolled onto her stomach, wondering how many more lies she'd have to tell to Orb.

"Is there really _nothing_ to worry about?" Cagalli doubted this. Because…could there ever _truly_ be a world without conflict?

After the ball that night, Cagalli returned to her room, contemplating what Orb's new conflicts could possibly be. Was it such a bad thing to worry? Especially after experiences two bloody wars that nearly ended the world? Could she really help but wonder about the past? What could have been? And most of all…would she could have been with?

But she couldn't blame herself…right? How was it her fault? After all Cagalli Yula Athha had a responsibility to Orb. It was the right thing. And she was happy with that decision. She needed to uphold her father's legacy, and be a good example for others to follow. Cagalli wanted her father's approval.

It certainly was the _right_ thing. But was it the one thing that made her happy? That was a question Cagalli had to ask herself.

Was this happiness…?


End file.
